Cat aliens
In the universe, There are many feline-like aliens you may think it's a convince or convergent evolution. You would be wrong Egyptian God Cats(Various) The offspring of the Egyptian God Bast, these beings are purple hairless cats and are immortals. Their most notable members are the gods of Destruction Beerus and Champa. Mink Tribe(One Piece) Zou was an island full of Beast Men called minks which included several Cat Folk, such as the Jaguar mink Pedro of the Treetops and Boss Cat Viper, a large feline who co-leads the nation alongside Duke Dogstorm. The island was undiscovered for a thousand years. It was discovered by the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Cyantropes(''Is it Wrong to try to pick up Girls in a Dungeon?)'' A race of cat-based beastmen. Like all beastmen in this series, they are Little Bit Beastly, which measn they are effectively a species on Cat Girls. The Exceed(Fairy Tail) Exceed (エクシード Ekushīdo) are a race of cat-like beings that exist in the land of Edolas as far back as 1806. Mystogan's Reverse Anima sucked the entire race to Earth Land. On Earthland, The Exceed used to see themselves as divine rulers of the humans, guiding them according to the will of their queen, before they found out how weak they really were. The humans of Edolas generally held them in high regard. Presumably, this is due to the fact that they are the only beings in Edolas whose Magic is located inside of their bodies, just like the Mages of Earth Land. Due to this reverence, the Exceed saw themselves as angelic beings and above humans in general -- Their ruler is considered as the God of Edolas. However, the only spell they can perform is Aera and the limited Magic of the Exceed cannot compare with that of Earth Land's Mages. This created strife when they learned that Lucy Heartfilia was in Edolas and could still use Magic, thus threatening the Exceed's power. As a result, their queen gave direct orders for the young Mage to be executed (orders which were revealed to have been fabricated by corrupt humans). However, it seems that the humans of Edolas did not truly wish to be led by the Exceed, as their King's ultimate plan, Code ETD, showed. In sending the Lacrima containing Earth Land's Mages on a collision course with Extalia, Faust planned to unleash an unlimited amount of Magic Power to sustain his kingdom for all eternity—and by doing so, he had declared war on the Exceed race. Apparently the Queen's God complex had even gone to her people's heads, as when Wendy Marvell and Carla tried to warn them of their impending doom, they arrogantly disbelieved her and started throwing rocks at the "mere human" and "fallen angel". However, everything, including the God Complex, the Queen's Magic Power, and governing the human race's death, were all just fabricated lies made up by the elders of Exceeds to protect their race. The Exceeds were a weak race that was often picked on by the humans. To protect their race, the Elders of the Exceed spread false information that the Exceed had many powers. This, in return, gave the Exceed more confidence to themselves while causing humans, even the skeptics, to fear the Exceed's godly power. The Exceed eventually added the Control of Human lives to their list of powers, but in truth they never had such power or wish to kill off any human. Shagotte was selected as the Queen because she had the ability to predict which human would die with perfect accuracy, and the Elders used that as evidence of the Exceed's power. 100 Exceed eggs were sent to Earth Land because Shagotte had a vision of Exaltia crashing so she gathered 100 children from the Exceed and borrowed the human's Anima to transport them over. As not to start a widespread panic throughout the nation, the Elders said they sent them to Earth Land to assassinate the Dragon Slayers. After explaining this, the race of Exceed excluding Carla, Happy, and Panther Lily flew off to find the remaining children they sent over. One-hundred Exceed eggs, including Happy and Carla, were taken from their parents and sent to Earth Land on a mission to obliterate the Dragon Slayers. When Faust began using Anima to steal Magic Power from Earth Land, Queen Shagotte gave the Exceed in the field new orders: To capture the Dragon Slayers and bring them to Edolas. The Dragon Slayers would then be used to create a special type of Lacrima filled with Dragon Magic. Carla decided to abandon her mission to kill Wendy and brought her to Edolas without knowing that her mission had been changed to simply lure Wendy to Edolas. She became very distressed by the fact that she unknowingly betrayed Wendy and fulfilled her mission. Happy was unable to recall the details of his mission but refused to be a puppet of the Exceed, making it clear that he and Carla were members of Fairy Tail first and Exceed second. After this, they escaped and are declared outlaws. This mission was later revealed to be a lie, due to the Queen's power she could see coming events, and as such, she saw Extalia destroyed. So in order to keep the species alive, she sent 100 eggs to Earth Land to protect them, and lied about the mission to kill the Dragon Slayers to the other Exceed. Several eggs were sent to other universes as well. From two of these eggs(hatched at later dates) came the shapeshifter Puar and the White cat Korin, both allies of the hero Son Goku. Banipal Witt(Catnapped!) The Planet of Banipal Witt(encountered in 1995), is held up by a sleeping cat. Should he awaken the world would be destroyed. In 1995, A princess named Lady Burburina had gone insane and was transforming anyone she touched into a balloon. A resistance had formed and several Cat scientists had gone to earth to recruit humans to their cause. These humans were the owners of a dog named Papadoll, which had been abducted by the cats but was now wrecking havoc on the planet. Their names were Toriyasu and his little sister, Meeko. It was discovered that when a creature from another world was touched by the Banipal Witt sun twice, they became what Papadoll had become. Meeko was kidnapped by Princess Burburina. While Meeko was rescued and Burburina defeated, Meeko believed that Burburina would return. After sometime back on Earth the two siblings were approached again as Meeko's prediction came true. The outcome of this second adventure is unknown. Leomon(Digimon) First encountered in 1997 and native to the digital world. There are several different subspecies of Leomon including the banchaoleomon line but nearly all except saberleomon and banchaoleomon resemble half-naked anthropomorphic lions that wear leather pants with a sword attached to the belt. Clawdia(Fighting Foodons) Clawdia was once a young human girl and a rocket scientist who was turned into a catgirl by King Gorge. She will try to stop Chase, Coco, and the others on their quest to stop King Gorge. When she is turned back into her human self, she is immediately zapped by King Gorge. Catia(Cat Planet Cuties) Catia is a race of cat-like aliens who come to Earth in 2003. It is possible for humans to become male catboys as happened to a boy named Kio. Catians are shown to be sexy, alluring and kindhearted young women with cat ears and tails. Catians have two sets of ears with one that look like human ears in the same spot as humans and the other set are cat ears that are on top of their heads. After Catians sniffs some catnip, they goes into a hyper state, though a taser charge can calm them down. Catians female/male ratio is 30:1 (one male to thirty females). When a Catian goes through heat (similar to that of a regular cat) she becomes very emotional and sexual, and as a result must mate immediately. This happens at the customary age of sixteen, medicine must be taken for this. Because Catian males are very rare, polygamous marriages are allowed in Catian law. Catians go into periods of extreme sexual behavior or mating seasons, with their first time at age 16. Normally they have stimulus devices to satisfy their desire to procreate. The Catians eventually became the Voldorians(See below). The Cat Kingdom(Dreamland) It began with a dream. A long time ago, the Siamese cat met a tom-cat, who became her lover. Eventually, she gave birth to several kittens. Her human owners were not pleased, and the male owner put the kittens in a bag bound to a rock, and threw them off a bridge into a river. Traumatized by the callous murder of her kittens, the Siamese became disillusioned with human beings and ultimately rejected the life of a pampered pet. Her cause was strengthened when she had a dream that she has entered a boneyard in the Dreaming. In the dream a raven with no skin on its head informed her where she could find out exactly why the humans killed her offspring: a cave inhabited by the Dream Lord. At the entrance to the cave that the raven told her of, many fearsome animals told her to leave. She responded by saying that she would only state her business to Dream. Inside, she found Dream in the form of a cat. Dream presented her with a vision of an alternative reality where cats were huge and humans were merely their playthings, tiny servants which groomed their bodies and which the cats could kill at their leisure. A man ruined that world by informing the humans that their dreams would shape the world. Enough humans listened to make the vision a reality. Upon waking, the cat undertook a spiritual quest for justice. She preached her vision to motley assortments of housecats around the world, hoping that if she could make enough cats believe in and dream of this reality, the world would change to conform to their dreams. This past vision was a lie, though the power of dreams cannot be overstated. However, such a Cat kingdo mcame to exist that was home to a mix of cats and Exceed, with an Exceed King. The Cat Kingdom is one of the most powerful Dream Kingdom in the World of Dreamland. It is ruled by the Dream King of Cats, Rafaelo Midas.It was discovered sometime after 2006. Voldorians(Macross Delta)-2067 Voldor is populated by Voldorians , who were originally modified felines by the Protoculture. Sixty-two percent of the land mass is covered in marshes and is described as a "blue and green planet". Its principle exports are lumber, fruits and spring water, and had zero strategic value. The Windermereans discovered the polyphenols bound to the Voldor bicarbonate has high concentration of seidznole. By mixing water from Voldor with Windermerean apples, it creates seidznole in the body that triggers the Vár Syndrome by stimulating fold bacteria growth. Other planets' ruins most likely have water with similar composition, making it efficient for Winderemere to artificially spread the Vár Syndrome by using the water & apples. They then control the victims with the song of the wind sung by Heinz. In Progress Felinetta had a grand empire with many colonies (even spreading to Gallifrey and the tenth planet) An empire of such size had grand generic diversity from planet to planet, too much in fact. The relationship between The Captial and the colonies was never good, but one day it boiled over. A million planets declared independence before the felinetta got a ship out. The War was bloody and they accidentally wiped all life on Venus (Venus was late colonized by the mollusks). Lion Type A subspecies of felinetta was the Hani. The Hani was one of the first races on The tenth planet (referred to as Mongo or Mondas) colonists on Delta Leonis, Cait, and the Gateway evolved into something separate from the Hani Cheetah type Another subspecies settled a sentient planet that made people more violent the longer they stayed Category:Characters Category:Creatures